Blue People
by Alcetore
Summary: Levi lost Mikasa during a sea storm, never expecting her to wash up alive. Except what came back—wasn't her.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey guys! So all of this is the prologue.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _The rain was beating down hard. A ruthless wave crashed over Rose, Erwin Smith's beloved pirate ship._

 _Levi yanked on the ropes to hasten the ship's sail. Out of the corner of his visage, he witnessed a kraken's appendage slap onto the wooden floors._

 _He fully faced the beast just as a giant tentacle wrapped itself around Mikasa, who squirmed in its grasp._

 _She managed to slip out her arms, a dagger in her grip ready to pierce the damned thing. Levi released the ropes, unsheathing his sword to help her._

 _"_ _Levi don't—" she yelled._

 _"_ _I won't leave you here to die!" he called._

 _"_ _You know nothing!"_

 _"Do you want to die?! Let me help you!"_

 _Mikasa pushed him away from the kraken. Levi stumbled backwards, just barely regaining his balance. He charged back to the scene, ready to slay the beast but it was too late._

 _The kraken's tentacle slithered away at amazing speed. It dragged Mikasa with it into black waters._

 _She never screamed._

 _Levi climbed over the rail, but multiple hands of his crew members pulled him back despite his pitiful protests. The end of the boom smacked right into his eye, knocking him out._

One Week Later

The memorial service was painful to say in the least. Levi kept his damp eye directed towards the pavement. His face was shadowed by his bangs. For that, he was thankful. Not only did he want to conceal his grief for Mikasa, but he had also lost an eye.

Levi wiped the tears falling from his one eye, turning to the side when the lump in his throat was threatening to burst.

Someone placed a timid hand on his shoulder. Levi twisted his head a little, coming into view with Eren.

"The crew and I are going to get wasted at the cathouse. You should join us."

"What good would a shitty kidney do to me?" Levi almost snarled.

"Well, uh, you might feel better during the moment."

Levi shrugged Eren's hand off, calming himself so he didn't lash out at him. "I think I'll pass."

"You know where to find us if you change your mind," Eren said, eager to leave the awfully tense atmosphere that Levi was giving off.

"Don't count on it."

The other crew members were reluctant to leave. They all sensed that Levi would drink just like them, but alone. Mikasa wasn't just someone who swabbed the deck, after all. She was Levi's wife to be, now a siren who belonged to ocean's sandy grave.

Someone who would never, ever resurface.


	2. Chapter 2

I tweaked the other chap sorry

* * *

Levi bent down and picked up a dried sea star buried in the sand. He flung the star towards the calm tidal waves, watching as the waters swallowed the dead carcass. He frowned, stepping back from the dampening sand a little.

God damn it, now he was growing paranoid for all the wrong reasons. Today was a beautiful day. The wind was warm. Seagulls flew happily in the sky.

Last night he went all out. He wept on the floor, repeatedly telling himself that this was not happening to him _._ The cupboards storing booze began to look more appealing than the opposite sex. He kept hoping Mikasa would show up at his doorstep, maybe even with a new broom in hand. Levi's tolerance for alcohol was impressive, but from the loss of his beloved he became tipsy.

The world had melted in front of him. After stress cleaning everything he owned, his numbing fingers felt like they were going to fall off. When he looked in the mirror, his faced looked a thousand years older.

Mikasa Ackerman's death was everything compared to the others he was forced to be witness to.

Levi _tched_ distastefully at a mound lying on a shallow sea bead. A strand of seaweed caught on his boot, though. He scuffed forward, the plant pulling his foot backwards at the same a wave reached shore.

He stumbled forward, salt water slapping his bandaged eye. Levi swore, a string full of colorful, creative, nasty words leaving his vocabulary of a mouth.

He erected himself, brushing off the wet sand clinging onto his clothes, but the particles refused to fall! The fact alone aggravated him more than he already was. The sand was everywhere.

He whipped around, ready to head back and wash his shirt for the hundredth time _._ Levi kicked the mound more into the waters so no one else would have the honors of being injured.

An arm fell out.

Levi's eye widened. _What the fuck?_ He slowly kneeled, yanking away the thick seaweed enveloping…whatever it was. A body came into view as Levi moved the remaining weeds. A woman to be exact. She was completely blue from hypothermia. Tendrils of black hair hid her face. Levi dragged them to the sides so he could better identify who she was.

He missed the twitch of her other arm. Levi felt around her neck for a pulse, just as bruised hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Levi!" She rasped, both of her eyes opening.

Levi screamed. He batted the limb away, backpedaling the other way to the alcove. The woman crawled in his direction.

"GET AWAY, GET AWAY, OR YOU'LL DIRTY ME!" He shouted, his voice on the verge of hysteria.

"You irksome midget" she croaked meekly, sounding more familiar.

He gulped, calming his mind a tad. "M-Mikasa?"

She half assed what one would call a nod. "It is I. How could you not recognize me?!"

Levi was at lost for words. He tentatively crawled to her, cupping her chilled face in his hands.

"It _is_ you," he stated, tears welling up.

Levi mashed his mouth against her clammy lips, not caring about savory taste on her mouth. He kissed her and again and again, and didn't stop until she let out a whine.

He wiped way the joyous tears, gathering Mikasa into his arms. She winced, the unexpected movement jostling her ribs, but the warmth he provided for her was heaven and Earth combined. Levi brought her closer to his chest in attempt to diminish any more of her violent shivering. She lacked nothing except frilly knickers.

"Comfy?" he asked.

She nodded, teeth chattering nonstop.

"You should put your arms around my neck," he advised, "you'll be warmer faster, or does it hurt too much?"

Mikasa stitched her limbs around his nape. The shivering stopped all together, but Levi had already started trudging forward. He did not notice the sudden change in her body's state.

She soothed her frigid fingers over Levi's hair, admiring the way pale goose bumps dotted his skin in response to her touch.

Once out of the beach and into the dock, several heads faced the mysterious woman in Levi's arms. A young sailor near them recognized her to be Mikasa, a well known pirate that was supposed to be dead.

The lad dropped the dingy he was holding, jaw slack, "It's Mikasa! Jolly Red Scarf is here!" He shouted.

Everyone near him gawked at the duo, many were surrounding them at an alarming pace.

"It's Mikasa, and SHE'S ALIVE!" Sasha shouted, a chunk of bread falling from her mouth.

Upon hearing this, Jean fainted right where he was standing. Eren and Armin rushed over to Levi, sloppily stepping over Jean's limp body. Erwin's crew stopped what they were doing to get a closer look at the growing crowd.

"But how?"

"Impossible. She must be dead."

"I can barely recognize her."

"You sure that's her?" Hanji questioned.

People reached out to touch Mikasa, pulling her hair and tearing at the remains of her clothing; eager to make sure that what they were seeing was real. Jean groaned slightly, waking up. His face broke into a smile when catching sight of Mikasa.

"It is an angel!" Jean called out, but tripped over a lifesaver and hit his head. Marco went to his aid, offering Levi a weak smile.

"Alright, alight!" Levi barked, "parties over. Go back to what you were doing."

Yet, everybody was too excited. They followed the couple like lost puppies yipping at their feet. Levi needed to see Erwin, but Mikasa was growing unconscious. There were so many things to do, and he wanted her all for himself at the moment.

He glanced at Marco, the second person who wasn't flocking him.

"Oi freckles, go tell Erwin that we have a surviving rookie. The more pirates the better."

Marco stood up. He saluted Levi. "Aye, aye sir! Anything else?"

Levi looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smirked. He lightly kicked Jean's head.

"Make sure loverboy doesn't fall over again."

"Oh—yes, that too. I'll make sure to splash water on his face," Marco promised.

The crowd of pirates followed Mikasa and Levi all the way to his beach house. It was only when he shut the door did he get some peace and quiet.

The girl groaned, leaning her forehead against his shoulder blade. An inhuman sound slipped her cracked lips. Levi dismissed it as a sore throat.

He brought her into his bathroom, gently placing her in the bathtub. She twisted her legs together, still a bit chilled to the bone. Levi turned on the faucet, testing the running water to see if it was the right temperature. He made sure the temp was hot.

"Let's get these rags off of you," he informed, tugging on her torn lined shirt.

She lifted her muscled arms, allowing Levi to pull the shirt over her head. He tossed it in his hamper, making a mental note to mend the cloth later. The hot, steaming water reached her abdomen. There was also, no bellybutton on her stomach.

Levi walked to the end of the tub so he could pull Mikasa's trousers off. He threw the pants to the hamper, where it joined the linen shirt.

He was about to reach for her bra, when someone knocked on his door.

"That must be Erwin," he said, retracting his hands.

No one else would dare disturb Levi on his days off. He stood, passing a veiny hand through his tresses. Mikasa looked up Levi, who looked back at her in return. Something besides her current state appeared off. Unnatural, so to speak of.

"Brat. There's some soap next to you. Use it, and Hanji will examine you later," he ordered.

The captain left the room, heading to the front of the house. Erwin knocked on the door as Levi opened it.

"Sounds like she's back," the taller man greeted, "are the stories true?"

"Just barely," Levi answered.

"It's good to see you happy again," Erwin noted, stepping inside, "but alas, that is not why I'm here."

"Why? What seems amiss?"

"It appears that I have come across some Scurvy," Erwin explained.

He sat down on a stool. "That's why I'm putting you in charge of Rose. Hanji can fill you in on the details, but I'm sure you know the ropes."

"Understood. Is the disease treatable, Erwin," Levi dared to ask.

"There's nothing some vitamin C can't fix, but it will take some time."

The room was quiet.

Erwin shifted in his seat. "How is the girl?"

"She should be fine. I still can't pinpoint how she survived though," Levi trailed off.

"How was she found?"

"On the verge of death, I tell you. A corpse if you must."

"A miracle, then," Erwin concluded.

The door conjoining to Levi's chamber opened out of nowhere. Mikasa stood by the doorway in only her under things.

"Mikasa! Get back in the tub! You're getting water everywhere," Levi snapped.

"I wanted to see Erwin," she retorted.

Erwin snorted. "I best be going. Don't be too rough on her Levi."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled.

The grumpy man led her back into the bathroom, helping her into the tub.

"Tch, and you're still filthy," he grouched.

He grabbed a shampoo bottle. "Lay your head back—yeah like that."

Long, slim fingers treaded into her short hair, massaging her scalp gently. A content moan left her throat. Mikasa relaxed against Levi's large hands. He bathed the soap from her head, careful not to let the suds make contact with her eyes.

After that he lathered her back, frowning at the many bruises she suffered.

"You took one hell of a beating," he murmured.

"So did you," she voiced, tapping her eye.

Levi merely handed her a sponge. "At least I fit the image of a pirate. Scrub yourself."

Once she was done, she stepped out, holding onto Levi's wrist. He wrapped a towel around her, slipping an arm across the small of her back while doing so.

At his queen sized bed, she sat comfortably on the mattress.

"If you need something call my name. Don't get out of bed. If you need to shit, put on these slippers first," Levi instructed.

"Okay, mommy."

Levi paused. Mikasa never joked about the concept of mothers, and for a damn good reason. She had lost hers.

"…I'm going to clean up. Hanji will visit later."

Mikasa stiffened at the name. "She doesn't have to come."

"She fucking does. You're hurt."

"Please Levi? I'm tired. Let me rest."

Levi sighed, defeated. He wouldn't want to deal with Hanji either. The oriental was also wearing him down.

"The loon shall come tomorrow then."

"I was kinda hoping you could take a look at my wounds instead," Mikasa admitted, twirling a lock of hair in her finger, "later, obviously."

"Hanji is better at this—"

"But you've also done it before, haven't you? I trust you more Levi."

He finished tucking her in. "Fine. I don't mind either, I guess."

She offered him a rare smile. "Thank you. I knew you'd see it my way."

"You're welcome."

Levi switched off the whale lamp, turning his back on the woman.

In the pale light of moonlight, the smile on her lips stretched wider, until it legitimately reached her slightly pointed ears. Rows of jagged, shark-like teeth stood proudly on her gums.

Levi faced her. She went back to normal, humming as he pecked her forehead.

"I'll join you in an hour, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Yes, my captain."

 _Yes. You will be a part of us._


	3. Chapter 3

Levi walked in front of the aligned ship members that stood straight as a rod. He didn't stop until he reached Mikasa, who had argued with him all morning that she was well enough to participate in the raiding they were about to do.

Levi made sure his was voice was measured and clear before he spoke, "Today, we shall put an end to Nile Dok's sorry of an excuse for a boat!"

Everyone cheered, drawing their swords in the air to emphasize their growing excitement.

"We'll show them who owns these waters!"

Again, more hyped behavior. Levi half smiled, but then glanced sharply at Mikasa.

"…I take it that you all are fit to successfully complete this mission. In that case, there shall be no doddling of any sort, whatsoever!"

Levi marched over to the front of the ship while whipping out a spyglass telescope. He angled the narrow part towards his eye, twisting the focuser to get a better look at the figure floating a few miles ahead of them.

"Fasten the cannons," Levi barked, "we're getting closer."

The crew immediately got to work at his command. Mikasa was nowhere to be seen. Levi surveyed the scattered crowd for the girl. He was still worried of her well being. If she stayed close to him then he could better keep track of her.

"Hanji, I need you to set the course," he instructed upon spotting the tall brunette.

"Will do, Levi!"

"Also, have you seen Mikasa?"

Hanji peered both sides before answering. "Ah, no. Perhaps she jumped overboard."

"Ha ha, very funny."

 _She will be fine,_ Levi assured his nagging mind.

A loud _boom_ was heard throughout the perimeter, followed by iron hitting wood. Large blades flew out of the sides of _Rose_. The cutters roughly grazed the _Mary,_ halting any movement possible.

A series of pirates leaped from Levi's ship to Nile Dok's. Levi took out his sword, more than ready to join the fighting crowd. The first thing he saw, much to his bewilderment, was a large chunk of meat missing from a man's neck; as if whoever attacked first had bitten him. There were bite marks along the broken skin. No well manufactured sword could do that.

Where his protégées this savage?

A large shove threw Levi out his calculating thoughts. He came face to face with Nile Dok. The taller man swiped at him, the tip of his polished blade just barely touching Levi. Levi's own hit clashed against his, the sheer force making the opponent take a step back.

"Give us the treasure before you make a fool out of yourself," Levi sneered.

He used a free opening to sidestep Nile, bringing all his strength into the weapon and aiming it as his side.

"Not a chance!" Nile roared, blocking a strike.

The two men fought, none them noticing how close they stood at the edge of the boat. Levi sliced at Nile, the bearded male bumping to someone behind him.

Mikasa pivoted on her sole, grabbing Nile by the shoulders. She threw him overboard, curses from her newfound victim ringing in Levi's ears. She swiftly battled another enemy, backhanding the lad right into the mast.

Levi digressed. "I knew you'd come in handy."

"Oh please, you can't start the fun without me," she bragged.

Levi strode to her, passing a thumb across her mouth. "You had some blood on your lip. Try to be more careful."

"Same goes for you. Don't think I didn't notice that cut!"

Mikasa sprinted ahead of him, zeroing in a struggling Sasha. Levi smiled, shaking his head a little. He prepared for another forthcoming attack by the opposing team.

At sunset, a white flag was raised, signaling the uttermost defeat of _Mary._ The treasures were deported to _Rose,_ awaiting their arrival to the northern king.

Levi steered the ship, thinking if taking a short cut through the shallows would prove to be faster.

"Oi Mike! Care to steer for me," Levi called.

"Aye, sir!"

He nodded at Mike before turning on his heel. Levi zigzagged people in his path, finally reaching his quarters. He wrenched open the door, striding inside.

His fiancé lay on his bed, wearing nothing but a delicate nightgown. She lifted a loose fist, opening her fingers and letting gold coins bathe her chest.

Levi held her flirtatious stare, slowly taking off his regal trench coat. He loosened his cravat next.

"I hope you tend to pick those up later," he admonished.

"If not, let them decorate your chambers. They are a symbol of our wealth, Levi," Mikasa countered slyly.

She rolled over, giving Levi a view of her unclothed bottom. He crawled on the sheets, prowling near the temptress.

"You may have a point there, but alas my goal is now to satisfy your needs. You have pleased me."

He grabbed two fine crystal glasses from above them, handing one to Mikasa. Beside him, he reached in a drawer for a hidden bottle of his most expensive wine. She brought her glass closer to the bottle as Levi opened it. Soon enough, the dark red liquid was flowing into her crystal ware. Levi poured a heavy amount in his own glass, too.

"To our success," he praised, clinking glasses with hers.

Mikasa tapped her glassware against the other, lastly raising the rim of the cup to her lips.

"How is it?" Levi queried, taking a sip.

"I love it."

He set the drink aside, gently grabbing Mikasa's and placing it where he put his. She trailed her fingernails along his arm, meeting his wrist in the end. Levi hooked a forefinger under her chin, gazing into her hazy, lust filled orbs. The woman's cheeks were redder, but that wasn't what got his attention.

The sliver just below her eye was gone.

Levi grazed her cheekbone, focusing his keen gaze on her black eyes. Flecks of blue that had never been there before glinted in the candlelight. He let out a sound of surprise at the abrupt hand pushing the back of his head, his parted lips meeting softer, more sensual ones.

"You're such a tease," Mikasa moaned in between gasps.

Levi flipped her so that he was on top. He leaned down, clamping his teeth on her small ear. She bit her bottom lip as he sucked harshly, licking her lobe all together.

"Then a tease I will be," he grunted.

Levi nipped at the heated skin on her collarbone, agitating the fragile blood vessels underneath. Blemishes of all sorts marred her flesh from neck to breasts. Mikasa ground her hips in front of Levi's, moaning at the hardness digging next to her inner thigh.

He cupped her mounds, groaning in response to how she shivered beneath his touch. Mikasa gripped the pillow her head rested on, watching as Levi toyed with her breasts. He swirled them in his mouth, tugging them roughly and sucking again.

He released the other, a wet _pop_ following his wet lips. Mikasa latched her grip on his strong shoulders, pushing him back onto the plush mattress. He seemed to know what she was going for because the jingle of his belt was heard by both of them.

Mikasa lowered her mouth, tongue peeking out. She dragged her heated, moist muscle downward Levi's manhood. Now it was his turn to writhe uncontrollably. The raven haired girl was careful not to press her pointed incisors against his tense skin.

Levi arched his hips, causing her to envelope his cock fully. She deep throated him, twisting her tongue all over his shaft. A calloused hand reached for her hair, drawing her upwards. Mikasa shifted on top of him, positioning her sex against his. She began to grind.

Levi cursed, grabbing her ass in response to the sudden intrusion. She moaned loudly, working on his pelvis. An orgasm from all the teasing beforehand laced its way out of her slit, spilling juices everywhere. Mikasa remained moving, another climax building up as Levi was reaching his peak.

Multiple moans left him, joining in with Mikasa's mewls of ecstasy. He relaxed, coming inside her warm walls. She collapsed on his taut chest, breathing heavily.

A timid knock disturbed his door. "S-sir, we have docked safely. Would you like to come to the pub as celebration?"

Levi rested his eyes on Mikasa. She shook her head.

"We'll pass," he responded.

The last thing they heard was retreating footsteps. Mikasa crawled off him, swinging her legs over the bed.

"I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Sounds good," Levi said, sitting up. He was tired.

* * *

 _Tapping haunted the captain's quarters from below the ship. A silhouette of a human like creature crawled the ceiling. It stopped in position to where Levi was lying. He was unable to move as the wretched thing twisted its head a hundred degrees, facing him entirely. A shrill screech erupted from its throat._

Levi sat up, a dry gasp leaving his mouth. Sweat glistened on his forehead, rolling down his temple. He licked his dry lips, running his fingers through his locks.

A bad dream. He was supposed to be used to them. The man lightly rested his arm to the side, only to find the space empty. Perplexed, he glanced around the area but there was no sign of who he was looking for.

Levi got out of bed, groping the floor for his boots. He slid them on, cracking his back when he stood.

The door unlocked, and Levi found himself climbing up the stairs. As he neared the deck, he thought he heard voices. Unrecognizable vocals speaking of another language, to be more precise. Perhaps he should have retrieved a dagger.

He entered the deck, except only Mikasa was present. Huh.

"Oi," Levi called, sounding tired but alert.

Mikasa twisted her body, fully countering him. She said nothing in return.

"Who were you talking to?" He drawled.

She blinked. "No one."

Levi stared at her. He peeked behind Mikasa, yet not a single soul was there.

"Then why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I give you a good fuck and you can't sleep?"

"Technically I—"

"Yeah, yeah you rode me."

A frigid breeze blew in the air, tousling their clothes. She ceased from talking.

"The cold isn't good for you, considering how you were found the other day," Levi pointed out, "you should head back inside."

"I told you this morning I was fine," she countered.

"I don't give a shit. You want to get sick?"

"I won't."

"And I won't drag you by the hair if you don't start moving."

"I just wanted some fresh air."

She moved past him, not giving him so much as an acknowledgement. He snared her arm, shivering at how cold the appendage was. The wind vanished, an eerie stillness replaced the tense atmosphere.

"I feel like you've changed," he murmured.

"A traumatizing event will do that to a human," Mikasa explained, as if she were stating a fact of another specimen.

"Yeah—but, with you it's not that," Levi struggled to say, "something about you doesn't seem _human."_

Mikasa caressed his face. "Levi. I am as human as you are."

Now he was silent. She held his face in her frigid fingers. "Tell me you believe me."

Levi appeared unsure, but then he was lost in those haunting orbs of hers.

"...I believe you."


	4. Chapter 4

The weather today could only be described as sweltering, which was odd if one lived by the coastline. Levi sneaked out of his beach house, offering a sleeping Mikasa nothing but a second glance.

Outside, Armin and Eren waved at him upon seeing him early in the morning. Levi raised his pointer finger to his lips, signaling them to think twice from uttering an auditory greeting. The boys tilted their heads, unsure of the reason for his secretive behavior, but respected his request.

They resumed kicking around a red beach ball. Pretty soon Jean joined in, followed by a shy Marco. The younger boys forgot Levi's existence entirely, engrossed in their game.

Levi speed walked briskly out of the beach, bee lining across a pathway that led to Shinganshina Town. He rented a stallion there, glad that he was able to horseback ride once more.

The stableman tipped his hat at him. Levi nodded in acknowledgement, tossing him a few gold coins as a friendly tip.

The library was Levi's first destination. He yanked on the horses reins, directing the neighing animal to the high end part of town. If he could just get his hands any type of information, or a lead then maybe he would be able to understand his fiancé better.

The way she carried herself just didn't add up. A different eye color? Flawless skin? Levi was onto something. He could feel it. Finally reaching the place he was traveling to, Levi got off his horse. He tied a rope to a sturdy tree, checking twice to make sure the horse's rein was connected to it.

Levi soothed out his attire, fluffing his cravat a bit. He entered the Victorian building, welcoming in the smell of pine and oak.

Books aligned tall shelves everywhere. Two giant chandeliers hung on the painted ceiling of the extravagant building. A globe of the world stood in the center, an impressive shine reflecting off titles of novels.

Levi skimmed his fingers on the spine of a thick book, frowning at the gathered dust that lay the tip.

"Excuse me young lad, are you looking for something in particular?" An old man wearing spectacles queried.

Levi regarded him."Yes, actually. The mythology section?"

"Ah yes, mythology," the geezer repeated, "right this way, son. Call me Pixis is you can."

The stout man trailed behind him, arms folded in front of his broad chest. This was stupid. What chance did Levi have in finding what he was searching for? He didn't even _know_ what she was.

He sniffed the air, coming across of what smelled like alcohol.

Pixis turned his head a little. "What type of creature are you searching up?"

"I don't know," Levi stated bluntly.

"Well, let's narrow down your search, then," Pixis amplified, "is what you're looking for a land or water creature?"

"Tch, water."

Pixis walked him into a wide section of encyclopedias. He pulled out a dark blue one, flipping the pages to a specific topic.

"These are the most earliest recorded sea creatures. Do you think you could describe…?"

"Of course. The sea animal I'm thinking of can walk on land," Levi described.

Pixis rubbed his beard, a troubled expression painting itself on his features. "Lad, if your thinking of an undine, then I sincerely hope you never come across the actual thing."

"Why? What's an undine?" Levi cajoled, eyebrows narrowing.

The alcoholic resumed flipping more yellowing pages. "Ah, here it is. Would you like me to read it for you?"

Levi pulled out a chair. "Gladly."

 _"Undines are seen as females, and usually live in lagoons and other fresh bodies of water. The_

 _species contains many branches, including water spirits and_ _sirens_ _. Although resembling_

 _humans in form, they lack a human soul, so to achieve immortality they must acquire one by_

 _marrying a human. Such a union is not without risk for the man, because if he is unfaithful he is_

 _fated to die."_

 _"_ But they come from freshwater, and I'm a sailor, so they shouldn't be a problem to me," Levi alerted, brow creased in frustration.

Pixis shut the book. He rifled through many others, scavenging a red, newer looking encyclopedia

"Try to keep an open mind, son," he accosted gently, skimming the textbook.

 _"Allegedly there have been recent discoveries of a new type of undine. This particular sea_

 _nymph inhabits bodies of saltwater rather than fresh water. They have been documented as near_

 _extinction ever since the theory of The Ice Age had been researched. Their intentions are not of_

 _just accommodating a soul, but pose a deeper goal. Considering that saltwater_

 _undines are prehistoric with a low chance any surviving few, they strive for a grander_

 _population. Though world domination is out of the question, these nymphs have multiple_

 _methods of reproducing more of their own kind."_

"I must be boring you," Pixis cut in.

"No, no, keep reading," Levi assured him.

" _The first method is sexual intercourse. The second is through shape shifting into a human, and_

 _luring other humans into the ocean, where the undines can transform them."_

Levi shifted from his seat, becoming more alert.

"… _And lastly, a saltwater undine can have the ability to use the skin of an actual human to walk_

 _on land while seducing human beings. Though lacking a soul, these creatures may or may not_

 _have a malevolent streak."_

Pixis stopped reading. "Here is a picture of a saltwater undine."

Levi leaned in, his eye raking over a woman who had black hair. Her skin texture resembled a seal's, and more importantly, instead of legs she posed a strong, serpent tale. A wide fin rested at the end.

Pixis turned the page. "And here is a picture of a map locating their early settlement. No man has been able to find it."

Levi squinted at the detailed, intricate map. What he focused on the most was an island that bore the appearance of a skull.

Pixis heaved a sigh. "I hope this lesson helped. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that is all," Levi informed, "thank you. You've educated me."

"Music to my ears, lad. I'll be at the front if you need me," the geezer chimed, standing up.

Levi put his hands in his worried face. _Fuck._ And to think he had had sexual intercourse with an alleged sea witch. The possibility of a pregnancy gnawed ferociously at the back of his notions. What if something happened to _him?_ Levi would not be the father of a monster. He refused to picture it.

The captain spent the entire day in the library reading up on sea animals. He failed to notice how late it was getting in prior to the sky outside. When no prying eyes were evident, Levi tore the map from the crimson wiki. He folded the paper, slipping it into his back pocket.

"Have a good night," a girl with black hair in two loose pigtailed bid him. Pixis was nowhere to be seen.

"G'night," Levi mumbled, leaving the domicile.

He rode the horse back to the stables, offering the hostler a sorry excuse for his lateness.

Levi kicked at the sand as he trudged back to his home, fists in pockets and his mind deep in thought. There was still no hard evidence of his sensible assumption. If that was the matter, then the chance of Mikasa being human and only a human was possible. He didn't want to believe what was in his pocket. What he read. Levi loved Mikasa.

He entered his flat, bending down to take off his leather boots.

"Levi?" A feminine voice chirped.

"Oh Mikasa, hey," he breathed.

"Where were you?" she said.

"Huh?"

"I asked where you were."

"I was—getting some rope."

"Where is it? You never make night trips to the ship."

"-I ran some similar errands and forgot it at a shop."

"That's not like you," Mikasa claimed

 _I could say the damn same thing about you._

"It happens," Levi grunted.

He went into the bedroom. Mikasa tailed closely behind him.

"You look pale," she observed, "are you okay?"

"I'm just tired," Levi stressed, realizing how she wasn't getting mad like she normally would when he wouldn't tell her something.

"Would you like a massage?" she offered.

"Later."

She pouted.

"Tch, fine," he gave in.

Levi clambered on the bed, laying on his stomach and crossing his wrists in front of him. He sighed in anticipation when feeling Mikasa straddle his lower back.

"Would you like some coconut oil?"

"Yes, please," he muttered, closing his eye.

He heard a container open, and then relaxed as she pressed her coated fingers on the base of his spine. Levi moaned into the mattress at the force of her movements. She cupped his shoulders, squeezing firmly, pulling the supple muscle downward. Her thumbs expertly jabbed his sides, massaging the scarred skin there.

"You're so tense," she whispered in his ear.

"Mmmph."

Mikasa rubbed his upper back muscles, releasing the tension built in them. Her hand went for his nape, kneading it softly. Levi melted.

"You know what would be even more relaxing?" She conversed.

"Mn, what?"

"Skinny dipping!"


End file.
